Un camino de Rosas
by Zelshamada
Summary: Sora está deprimida por que su amor platonico está con su mejor amiga... Pero su verdadero amor llega


Un camino de rosas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora se encontraba en su departamento. Ella se estaba dando un baño en su tina con agua caliente.  
  
Parecía perdida.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Se preguntó pensando "¿Por qué no sé que hacer?"  
  
Muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de la linda digidestinada. Cosas que tenían mucho que ver con en emblema que la representaba.  
  
Sora empezó a recordar…  
  
Inicio del Flash Back.  
  
  
  
Sora iba sonriente hacia la escuela, como lo hacía normalmente. Aunque ella era una chica muy responsable, a veces pensaba que la escuela era un fastidio al cual condenaban a los niños y adolescentes. (Cierto!)  
  
Pero una de las razones por las cuales Sora siempre se paraba para ir a la escuela sin inconvenientes, era cuando pensaba que allí estaría la persona que la hacía suspirar.  
  
La antigua dueña del amor entró en la infraestructura con ánimo. Además de ver a esa persona especial, hoy llegaba de Estados Unidos su mejor amiga ¡Eso era fenomenal! Le confesaría sobre su amor, y tal vez ella le daría un consejo.  
  
Se paseo por los pasillos saludando a los conocidos, y sonriendo a los que no conocía.  
  
Cuando llegó a su salón abrió la puerta con delicadeza.  
  
La escena que encontró no fue muy buena. Sora no le daba crédito a sus ojos.  
  
Allí estaban su mejor amiga, y su amor oculto de toda la vida besándose dulcemente.  
  
Sí, Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tashikawa se estaban besando en el salón del primero.  
  
A Sora se le paró el corazón. Nunca esperó encontrarse eso.  
  
Los dos chicos se separaron al sentirse observados. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, y miraban a la observadora con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Bueno- Empezó Mimi- ¡Hola!  
  
Tai abrió la boca para explicarle, pero Sora no lo dejó. Dio media vuelta, y se marchó corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Tai viendo como su mejor amiga salía corriendo- Y yo que le quería dar las buenas noticia de que éramos novios…  
  
-No sé….- Le respondió la antigua dueña de la pureza preocupada.  
  
Sora corrió atravesando el colegio. Y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza de la escuela de dos en dos. Aquello no le había gustado.  
  
Cuando llegó a la parte más alta del edificio, paró su carrera con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya derramando algunas.  
  
Su triste llanto fue interrumpido por un ruido constante como metálico, muy conocido por ella. Pero también escuchó una canción, igualmente conocida, esta era con una armónica.  
  
Sora abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no estaba sola.  
  
Volteó su cabeza y se encontró con sus amigos Yamatto Ishida tocando su armónica y Koushiro Izumi. Con su laptop amarilla. Ambos estaban sentados en unos bancos blancos en el suelo de la azotea.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Matt parando su melodía.  
  
Sora dudó en responder:  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Fue lo que respondió.  
  
-Yo siempre vengo aquí a tocar en paz- Le respondió Matt- Pero como él ya estaba…- Señaló a Izzy- Se quedó..  
  
-Es un lugar donde se puede pensar tranquilamente…- Le dio su opinión el antiguo portador del conocimiento.  
  
Después, Sora comenzó de nuevo a llorar.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó de nuevo el portador de la amistad con más preocupación.  
  
-Es que…- Respondió Sora llorando- Vi a… Vi a…  
  
-¿A quién viste?- Preguntó Izumi compartiendo la preocupación con Yamato.  
  
-¡¡Tai y Mimi!!- Respondió la dueña del amor sentándose en un banco a llorar más tranquila.  
  
Los dos chicos se vieron.  
  
-Ahhh.- Yamatto estaba confuso.  
  
-Dime- Empezó a preguntar el pelirrojo- Y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver?  
  
-¡¡Estaban besándose!!  
  
Matt seguía extrañado.  
  
-Tal vez no oíste la pregunta…- Paró un momento el rubio- Pero… ¿Y eso qué tiene?  
  
Sora los veía con tristeza mientras que seguía llorando:  
  
-Sucede- Respondió siendo sincera, pero con un hilo de voz casi no audible- Que Tai me gusta…  
  
Izzy y Matt se sorprendieron.  
  
-No tenía idea…  
  
-Lo sentimos, Sora.  
  
-Sí…- Respondió esta con desgano mientras que Matt la abrazaba e Izzy se sentaba a su lado y le ponía la mano en el hombro- No importa…  
  
Fin del Flash Back.  
  
  
  
"Desde esa vez" Se seguía pensando para sí la dueña del amor "He tratado de olvidar a Tai, y desearle lo mejor a ambos… Y casi lo logro…"  
  
"Les pedí a Izzy y a Matt que no dijeran nada, cumplieron su promesa. Pero… ¡Davis! Yo no me lo esperaba, y apenas me estaba reponiendo…"  
  
  
  
Inicio del segundo Flash Back.  
  
  
  
Sora venía caminado del colegio a su casa. Era una tarde nublada, pronto llovería.  
  
Venía platicando con Mimi sobre su relación con el dueño del valor. A Sora aun le dolía un poco hablar de eso, pero ya se le estaba pasando.  
  
Luego, Mimi entró en su casa.  
  
Takenoushi siguió caminado. En una esquina se consiguió con Daisuke.  
  
Davis lucía nervioso. Sora lo saludó antes de llegar junto a él.  
  
-Hola- Le respondió Motomiya sonriendo bobamente.  
  
Los dos chicos siguieron caminado charlando un rato. Davis le preguntaba cosas casi sin sentido:  
  
-Sora...- Le decía el nuevo dueño del valor y la amistad- ¿Qué piensas sobre las relaciones en las cuales el chico es menor que la chica..?  
  
La pelirroja tardó un poco en contestar.  
  
-Pues…- Empezó- Creo que mientras dos personas se quieran no importa la edad…  
  
-¡Que bien que pienses eso!- Respondió Davis algo emocionado.  
  
Luego de un minuto de silencio, el chico volvió a hablar.  
  
-Oye… Y ¿Qué pensarías si me le declaro a un linda chica que es mayor que yo… Que no estoy muy seguro de que me valla a responder?  
  
-¡Que nada pierdes con probar!- Le respondió Sora sonriente- Eres un chico muy lindo, seguro que la chica te acepta…  
  
Davis paró su caminar. Sora se detuvo un paso después. Motomiya estaba muy sonrojado.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó la portadora del amor.  
  
Daisuke dio un suspiro. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó suavemente la mano de Sora haciendo que esta se sonrojara.  
  
-Sora…- Dijo Davis sudando- Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho…  
  
Takenoushi abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, no sabía que decir mientras escuchaba a Davis atentamente.  
  
-¡No quiero que me respondas ahora… Mejor… Tómate tu tiempo pensándolo…  
  
Davis besó dulcemente su mano, y luego se fue caminado por el camino por el cual había venido.  
  
Sora se quedó como estática. Apenas y respiraba.  
  
Una gota le mojó la cabeza haciéndola reaccionar. Luego, empezó a llover más fuerte.  
  
Fin del 2º Flash Back.  
  
"Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que eso sucedió" Seguía pensando la pelirroja "Tres semanas esquivándote, Davis. Tres semanas desde que te me declaraste… Tres semanas… Y aun, no te tengo una respuesta concreta…"  
  
Sora salió de la tina. Se colocó la toalla, y salió a su habitación a vestirse.  
  
La chica se vistió con una falda deportiva rosa y una camisa azul celeste con sus zapatos de goma. Se peinó su cabello rojizo-naranja, y salió a la sala del departamento, tal vez, vería un rato la televisión.  
  
Cuando se acercó al sofá, se dio cuenta que arriba de él había una nota con una rosa roja encima. La nota decía:  
  
"Sora: Sigue el camino echo por las rosas. Lleva tu celular."  
  
-¿Qué?- Se dijo Sora a sí misma.  
  
Allí se dio cuenta de que comenzando en el sofá, hasta la puerta, había varias rosas rojas puestas en fila.  
  
La chica tomó entre sus manos la hermosa rosa que estaba arriba de la nota. Sonrió.  
  
Fue a su cuarto y tomó su celular. Seguiría el juego. (Teléfono celular y teléfono móvil son lo mismo ¿No?)  
  
Takenoushi siguió en camino de rosas sonriendo.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su departamento al notar que en la perilla de la puerta había una nota que decía: (Adivinen!) "Ábrela…"  
  
Ella volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo. El corazón le latía más fuerte, y sin saber porque, estaba pensando en una persona.  
  
Sora siguió en camino echo por las hermosas rosas rojas. Vio que la llevaban hasta el ascensor, que estaba abierto con una rosa adentro.  
  
La pelirroja entró, y tomó esa rosa juntando dos en sus manos (Dos rosas en sus manos). De bajo de la rosa, había otra nota: "Ve hasta la azotea…"  
  
-¿Qué vaya hasta la terraza del edificio?- Se preguntó- ¡Qué raro!  
  
Pulsó en botón del piso 15, el último piso de su edificio.  
  
Cuando salió del ascensor volvió a encontrarse con el camino de rosas. La volvió a seguir cada vez más interesada y deseosa de que fuera esa persona en la cual pensaba.  
  
La puerta para estar en la terraza estaba abierta. El atardecer era muy bonito, la luz era ideal.  
  
Sora abrió la boca de la impresión. Aquello parecía un sueño.  
  
Toda la terraza, estaba repleta de grandes ramos de rosas rojas, haciendo aquello un laberinto.  
  
Takenoushi entró a él con cuidado y buscando al chico especial con la mirada.  
  
Había muchas macetas de rosas. Sora sonreía más que nunca. Estaba fascinada.  
  
-Dios…- Se dijo ilusionada..  
  
De repente su celular sonó. Ella lo respondió con rapidez. Su celular no marcaba el número de la persona que llamaba.  
  
-¿Sí?- Contestó.  
  
-¿Te gusta?- Preguntaron desde la otra línea. La vos de ese chico hizo que a Sora se le iluminaran los ojos, ya que era la persona en la cual había estado pensando.  
  
-Sí…- Le volvió a responder- ¿Dónde estás?  
  
-No importa…  
  
-Ya veo…  
  
Sora pareció reaccionar al volver a oír la voz del chico. Ya no tenía dudas. Todo estaba claro. Ella lo quería…  
  
-Gracias…- Volvió a decir la pelirroja.  
  
-Tranquila…- Hizo una pausa, Sora se empezó a mover por el laberinto buscando a su interlocutor- Sora… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Sí…- Le respondió ella, no paraba de sonreír- Aunque ya lo hiciste…  
  
-Sí ¿Verdad?…- Se escuchó una pausa- Sora Takenoushi… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
  
Sora se detuvo, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No dudó en responder.  
  
-Me gustaría tenerte en frente para decirte que…- Sora suspiró muy feliz- Sí…  
  
-¡¿De verdad?!  
  
-¡Claro que sí!  
  
-Cuanto a que ni sabes quien soy…  
  
-Davis, dime en donde estás…  
  
-¡Atrás de ti!  
  
Sora volteó dudosa. Una gran sonrisa se le iluminó. Davis estaba recostado sobre una pared, apoyando un pie, hablando por un celular. (kawaii!!)  
  
Motomiya la vio por unos segundos, le pareció la cosa más bella en el mundo. Ella era más bonita que la mezcla del atardecer y el laberinto de rosas rojas.  
  
Davis dio un paso al frente. Sora corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con cariño mientras lloraba en su hombro.  
  
Davis la recibió con amor.  
  
-Gracias por hacer algo tan lindo por mí- Dijo Sora entre su llanto de felicidad.  
  
-No me lo agradezcas…- Le respondió Davis subiéndole delicadamente el cuello- Tu lo vales…  
  
Motomiya miró a Takenoushi a los ojos. En los ojos de ambos se reflejaba el amor por el otro.  
  
Daisuke se acercó su cara a la de Sora vacilantemente. Aquel sería su primer beso, y él era un inexperto en el tema.  
  
Pero pronto llegó. Davis al principio tenso, luego relajado, se dejaba llevar y hacía ese beso el mejor para ambos.  
  
Sora le respondió el beso con pasión. Ella también se dejaba llevar. Pronto, ambos estaban abrazados besándose como lo hacían dos enamorados, que eran.  
  
Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Sora pegó su frente a la de Davis.  
  
Se veía tierna esta pareja.  
  
Luego volvieron a abrazarse.  
  
Luego de algunos minutos, Davis dijo:  
  
-Yo no conozco el amor Sora, pero este sentimiento que tu me produces no lo siento con nadie más, por lo tanto… estoy seguro de que… Te… amo…  
  
-Yo también, Davis.  
  
En eso sus amigos salieron de algún sitio. Todos habían estado escondidos mirando la escena.  
  
Matt salió con lágrimas en los ojos:  
  
-¡Que lindo!- Dijo.  
  
Izzy sonrió apoyándolo.  
  
Tai y Mimi se abrazaron compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que Daisuke y Sora.  
  
TK y Kari sonreían ampliamente, mientras que Yoley abrazaba a la nueva pareja en forma de felicitación.  
  
Cody sonreí mientras sacaba la cuenta de todo lo que tendría que pagar Davis por el encargo de las rosas.  
  
Y así termina esta historia, aunque la historia de esta pareja, apenas y comienza…  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Niaho! ¿Qué tal, eh? ¡Mi primer Daiora!!  
  
Esta pareja me encanta, es una de mis favoritas, y bueno… ¡Escribí un finc de ellos! ¡Dios, estoy orgullosa de mí! Es la segunda vez que uno de mis fanfic me gusta así de lleno. Bueno, tampoco es muy bueno, pero bueno, es lo más bonito que he escrito…  
  
Bueno, esta historia está dedicada a Priss y a Maeda ya que a ella les gusta mucho esta linda pareja ^_^, y yo… ¡La adoro! (Maeda: Pronto haré la continuación que es lo que te prometí… ^_^)  
  
Bueno, dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ensaladas y demás a mi largo, ridículo pero más que querido e-mail de mi corazón:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com (Con este tipo de letra el e-mail no es taaaan largo)  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


End file.
